Every Hour Has Come To This
by MissZatanna
Summary: "Finally, swallowing her anxiety and feeling her throat resemble something akin to sandpaper, she comes out with it. "I'm pregnant." ll Modern Enjonine fic ll


The wind blows at her back, sending a chill down her spine. The winter air is crisper today than most. She doesn't usually visit during the week but she has some big news to share. Eponine doesn't really know how to start with it, and the fact that her throat feels swollen shut and it's hard to breathe doesn't exactly aid the situation.

Finally she manages a small squeak and she smiles at him, greeting him politely with a comment on the weather. "It's colder today, isn't it?" she says softly. After a moment of silence, she goes on. "Gavroche is doing well. He's really taken to being part of Les Amis. I guess he always was, wasn't he? Always hanging about and listening to you lecture. You always were so good at that," she muses. She can almost hear his chuckle and can picture his smile. "The guys are doing well also. Did Combeferre tell you? He finally popped the question to Marie. You can probably guess that she said yes, practically jumped into his arms.

"Courfeyrac is doing well also. Finally settled down and has gone steady with some girl he met at a club. We all hated her at first, I know, but she's okay, once you get to know her. She's not as bad as we originally thought. You'd like her, I think. She's wicked smart, really. The whole 'dumb blonde' thing is just an act." She sighs and tugs at the sleeve of her large sweater. "Grantaire is... good. He's been in rehab for a few days now. He says he comes to talk to you sometimes, asks for advice on things. I'm sure you give him just the right answers. Or ignore him completely, let him figure it all out for himself. I think that's good sometimes."

Finally, swallowing her anxiety and feeling her throat resemble something akin to sandpaper, she comes out with it. "I'm pregnant. Seven weeks. I just had an appointment the other day. I got to hear the heartbeat, Enj. I already picked out a name, too: Gabriel, after his father. I can already picture him - bright blue eyes, your golden locks. I hope he looks like you and nothing like me. And don't tell me you hope it's the other way around. You were always the better looking of the two of us." She laughs at this and shakes her head. "Do you want to see the ultrasound picture?" Eponine pulls out a small black and white photo and sets it in front of him. "It's so tiny. It's absolutely crazy. I know we never talked about starting a family or anything, but I think this could be good. Of course I'm scared shitless, and I know you're probably as calm as ever about this. Always the logical one of us. Maybe even happy. The boys are already fighting over who'll be the godfather."

Eponine sighs and finally stands up, the cool breeze too cold for her now as the time ticked by and it soon turned to the evening. "I just thought I'd stop by. Spread the good news." She sets the sonogram picture on the headstone, pinning it with a rock to keep it from flying away. Tears prick her eyes and she can't help but let out a small sound, something akin to a chuckle and a cry. "I miss you, Enj. I miss you so much that it hurts. It's like - it's like I can't breathe anymore. I'll wake up in the morning and forget, even for just a second. But when I look at the empty spot next to me I remember. I need you, Enjolras. More than I even care to admit."

The tears are rolling down her cheeks by now and she can't help the sob that rips through her throat. After a few minutes spent crying, she finally sniffles and straightens up. "I promise to tell him about you. About the great man you were. How amazing his dad was, how he'd love to meet his son. I won't let him forget you, I promise. I swear to you, Enj, he'll know who you were." Deciding that it's time to go, Eponine presses a kiss to her hand before laying it on the headstone before saying, "I love you. Always."

 **A/N: What even right now. What the heck, where did this come from? It sucks so bad, but I found it in my drafts and I just had to finish it. I can't, I just - I love them so much. I also kind of stole the 'always' thing from J.K. Rowling, so credit goes to that lovely woman for ripping out my heart with Snape and Lily, and letting me use it here. Review maybe? I don't know, this just flew out of my butt today. I'm a bit of a mess with these two. See you guys later, love you all! -Sarah**


End file.
